


Self-control and Сommon sense

by Damnluft



Category: Music RPF, Rammstein, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Daily Routine, M/M, Smoking, UST, Unrequited Love, Unvoiced Feelings, a little bit out of character, conversations over a cigarette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damnluft/pseuds/Damnluft
Summary: After a moderate but clear brainwashing, they are unbearably hungry to smoke.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Christian Lorenz | Flake
Kudos: 5





	Self-control and Сommon sense

Запись альбома — дело не шуточное. Казалось бы, не особо сложно сгрести нервы в кулак и как следует отыграть — показать класс, тем более, когда уже есть отработанные схемы, да вот никогда так не получается. Хоть страхуйся, хоть нет, а всё равно что-то да пойдёт не по плану: то вокалист опоздает, то аппаратура слетит, а то вдруг ещё какая-нибудь нелепица — и всё, наслаждайся.

Когда-то репетиции частенько заканчивались одинаково: шесть человек разной степени усталости вставали и начинали друг на друга орать. Не суть важно, кто именно сфальшивил, кто выскочил на первый план — выпендриваться, у кого с утра голова болит так, что сдохнуть хочется — прилетит ожидаемо всем. Но дисциплина, любовно лелеемая Линдеманном, глубоко пустила корни в каждом из них, так что с годами разборы полётов становились всё спокойнее и результативнее.

Вот и теперь после умеренной, но внятной промывки мозгов нестерпимо хочется курить, и Флаке вываливается на тёмное крыльцо, где уже маячит знакомая фигура в растянутой чёрной толстовке.

— Куришь всякую дрянь, фу, — Круспе фыркает и машет рукой, отгоняя от себя облачко дыма.  
Кристиан сбивает пепел, и тот летит с крыльца прямо в бездонную синюю глубь.  
— Меня устраивает.  
— А меня нет.

Глухой стук по плечу. В руках оказывается новенькая сигаретка, тонкая и длинная, с аккуратным фильтром — «Фон Эйкен».  
После нескончаемого мучения клавиш у Кристиана трясутся руки, и зажигалка никак не хочет подчиняться длинным белым пальцам. Он чертыхается, возится с металлическим колёсиком (да этой штуке полвека, не меньше!), но шестерёнка крепко клинит, и Рихарду приходит в голову шальная мысль.

— Иди сюда.

Флаке бурчит что-то невнятное, но неловко пригибается. Круспе тут же суёт другую палочку «Эйкен» в рот себе, и они оказываются совсем близко. Гитарист даже может рассмотреть мелкие мимические морщинки у глаз, напряжённую складку между бровей — почему-то Лоренц кажется сейчас особенно сосредоточенным и настороженным, как сжавшаяся пружина. Рихард чувствует: щёки почему-то пылают. Неловко. Приятно.

Щёлкает крышкой, и пламя вспыхивает на крохотную секунду. Рихард украдкой ловит это мгновение, разрешает взгляду скользнуть вслед за жёлтыми отблесками огня: обвести острую левую скулу, вдоль крупного носа с горбинкой к тонким плотно стиснутым губам, вниз по чуть скошенному подбородку. Он некрасив. Нет, он вовсе не красив, Флаке Лоренц — воплощение нелепости, с его вытянутой, как у борзой, физиономией, редкими усиками и сутулой спиной. Но вот только ужасно идёт ему этот породистый нос, и как же хорошо сидит на тощих плечах безвкусная куртка!

Круспе бросает насмешливый взгляд на клавишника, стараясь выглядеть как можно более обычно — обычный Рихард точно не пялится на своих товарищей по группе, пользуясь темнотой, но в груди всё равно расползается сладкое (кошмар!), тяжёлое (ужас!), невыносимое (какая мерзость!) чувство, заставляющее снова и снова поднимать взгляд. Смотреть. Обводить контуры лица и ловить вопросительный взгляд голубых глаз.

Густой дым, насыщенный и терпкий, заполняет грудь. Флаке выдыхает.

— С каких это пор ты о моем здоровье печёшься?

— С тех самых, — Рихард делает долгую затяжку и не без удовольствия бросает облачко прямо в лицо клавишнику. — С тех самых, с каких ты куришь рядом со мной. Я дышать отравой не собираюсь.

Кристиан пожимает плечами и глубоко дышит ночным леденящим воздухом. Из-за двери несутся приглушённые голоса Кристофа и Пауля, звяки стаканов и скрип дивана под телом Тилля. Домашнее тепло.  
Звёзды в Берлине не видны: войлочное небо никогда не даёт увидеть хоть одну пронзительно белую точку, и крыльцо словно дрейфует посреди черного моря крыш.

— Иногда я представляю, что за окном есть лодка. Привязана к подоконнику и ждёт меня. Когда придёт время, я уплыву на ней в открытое море, останусь совсем один, и снизу, и сверху будут звёзды, — Кристиан сосредоточенно отколупывает от перил маленькие кусочки краски, не смотря на Рихарда, и тот чувствует, что становится свидетелем чего-то очень личного.

Клавишник всегда относился к чужой слабости с пониманием, однако увидеть себя самого слабым, зависимым, не идеальным не давал. Он бы скорее бился в тихой истерике, борясь с самим собой и своей болью (вплоть до поражения), чем позволил бы всем и каждому увидеть дно своей души. Издёрганной, вымотанной, усталой.

А Рихарду почему-то доверяется: по какой-то неизъяснимой, непонятной причине разрешает видеть свои дрожащие руки и безнадёжные глаза, даже не подозревая, как сжимается сердце гитариста. «Защитить, закрыть собой, никому не отдавать», — бьётся в этом сердце, и никак не должно вырваться наружу. Нельзя.

— Бросишь нас здесь?

Молчание. Выдох. Облачко рассеивается в воздухе.

— Как жизнь покажет.  
— Тилль тебя не отпустит. Где мы другого клавишника найдём? — хотелось сказать совершенно другое, да нельзя, нельзя, никак нельзя.  
— Найдёте, ничего страшного, — сквозь ночную тьму видно, что Кристиан слабо улыбается.  
— А где мы найдём другого Флаке?

Нигде, отвечает сам себе Рихард. Нигде он такого же вот нескладного, тощего, долговязого, замечательного от редких встрепанных волос до костлявых лодыжек не найдёт. Других полно, лучше ли, хуже, но такого же точно нет. Кристиан Флаке Лоренц — совершенно уникальный феномен.

Феномен бросает ему быстрый нечитаемый взгляд и отворачивается, затягиваясь ароматным дымом.  
Так почему-то хорошо стоять с ним рядом тут, на этом крыльце, и задумчиво курить. Вселенная кажется такой огромной и прекрасной, и словно бы все приключения — как бы детски это ни звучало — все коллизии, все восхитительные истории и все, что составляет из себя жизнь, только впереди. Глупо это, обрывает он себя. Как школьник, ей богу. Угораздило.

А ещё многого хочется. Приобнять (исключительно дружески, правда ведь? нет, конечно нет), чтобы положить руку на плечо, слушать сбивчивые рассказы, наслаждаться теплом. Сдвинуть бы со лба выбившуюся прядь и снять бы с носа эти дурацкие, чёрт возьми, очки в дикой оправе — без них лучше, без них можно видеть живые, самые красивые в мире глаза. Прикоснуться к губам хочется, гладить впалые щёки и, до боли в собственных рёбрах вжимая в себя хрупкое тело, целовать…

К сожалению, с самоконтролем и здравым смыслом у Рихарда всё в норме.


End file.
